Objectives are as follows: 1. To complete the two-three year research studies involving an educational intervention. In the Compliance with Referrals for Possible Malignancies Project: case identification will continue and all data collection activities will be completed by the Spring of 1983; and data analysis, final reports and initial preparation of materials for publication will proceed in the last quarter of the project year. In the Comparing Traditional and Self-Directed CME Project: additional lecture programs on early detection and prevention targeted to family practicioners will be offered; the problem based learning modules will be disseminated; trained simulated patients will visit the offices of cooperating physicians; and data will be collected, analyzed and prepared for a final report. 2. To complete the three - two years studies for which three month extension are requested. Final data collection activities, data analysis and manuscript/report preparation will be initiated for the following: "School Attendance Intervention in Pediatric Cancer Patients"; "Physical Therapy Evaluations of Select Head and Neck Cancer Patients"; and "Swallowing Rehabilitation of Cancer Patients". 3. To complete the Smoking Cessation Supplement and prepare publications on results. 4. To support a minimum of three cancer control pilot studies with CCSP - developmental funds. 5. To disseminate study results through appropriate mechanisms including presentations at regional meetings, national workshops and journal publications.